The Crimson Star of Ultramar
by Bernard Karp
Summary: Read as the Champion of the Ultramarines, Felix Laelius, charges right into his final battle... - OC - Updated.


**Final battle**

**Vallenin – 967 41rst Millennia **

As he stared out unto the fields Vallenin, Felix couldn't help but be reminded of his home-world, Iax;

Oh how he loved tending to the servants as they got ready for the harvest, how he would help the local Tech-Priest fix the farm equipment (His Mother would settle for nothing less than the best for maintaining the family's property) , and what he loved most of all was hearing the tales of bravery from the family's guards as they reminisced about the battles that they and his father had been in (It really shouldn't be a surprise for him that that's one of the reasons he decided to apply to become one of the legendary Astartes).

While reminiscing on his past Felix didn't notice a scout marine approach him "Sir, we have tracked the vile Dark Eldar to their forward operating base to the town of Lennix, they seem to be preparing to take the civilians to their retched home, what do you think we should do?" the scout marine asked.

'Why did Chapter Master Calgar feel like it was a good idea to put me in-charge of this Campaign? Well I suppose it's probably the fact that I'm one the Chapter Champion two his personal bodyguard and three a good friend of his; and as for the scouts question...'

"Are the Hunters ready for deployment?" Felix asked a passing Tech-Marine "They'll be ready in at most two hours." The Tech-Marine replied.

"Shit! Sir the Xeno filth will be gone by our estimates in an hour and thirty-two minuets!" the scout marine said.

"Hmne... OK here's the plan: Three squad of Tactical Marines, one squad of Terminators, Brother Xerces and myself will speed in and delay the Dark Eldar escape until the Hunters are ready, once the Hunters are ready deploy them in that field there" he points to a field some two kilometres to the Northwest "and take out their Grav-Craft and as much Xenos as possible without injuring the civilians and you brothers, once the Grav-Craft are taken out send the rest of the Third company will sweep in and finish off the rest of the filth." He finishes.

"Excellent plan sir!" the scout marine said.

**Half an hour later**

"Alright brothers let's swoop in and save our people!" Felix said to the amassed troops and the dreadnought Brother Xerces

"Sir Yes sir!" his brothers bellowed.

Leading the charge Felix and Xerces yell "With Courage and Honour, For the glory of Macragge, AND FOR THE EMPEROR!".

Catching the attention of the Dark Eldar whom happened to be enslaving this world's population (Fools attacking Humanity, don't they ever learn?) as they made contact Felix quickly decapitate one of the blasted Xeno in a single swipe of his sword, as soon as the Xeno's body hit the ground almost all of his brothers assigned to the mission where in contact and fighting the Dark Eldar warriors.

**After an hour or so of fighting**

As Xerces stomped another one of the filthy Xeno he noticed something "Felix, their trying to escape!" he said as one of the Dark Eldar ship was loading up its 'cargo'.

"Oh no you don't!" Felix said as he charged the Corsair-class Escort.

As he entered the ship Felix decided to tell his men that he'll be rescuing the civilians "Sergeant Cornelis, I'm going to save the civilians and slay the blasted slavers; I need you to take command until I return, understood?" he asked.

"Understood sir!" the Sergeant replied.

Without having to worry for the success of the mission as his brothers are now fighting under good commander, Felix heads straight for the cargo hold knowing that the slavers will have just stuffed them in to get the most on board. When Felix gets to the cargo hold he sees two Dark Eldar warriors, one a Kabalite Warrior the other a Wych, already 'window shopping' the choice of slaves they just acquired.

"DIE XENO SCUM!" Felix yells as he charges in and stabs one of them straight through the abdomen; before the other could react he drives his shield right at the neck of the Xeno knocking her out, after pulling the body of the filth of his sword Felix stabs the remaining right through the head, killing her. Approaching the now open door Felix finds that there are over two hundred people in here.

'How to get the quickly out...' he thought to himself when 'KA-BOOM!' a huge hole appeared in the side of the wall 'Must have been from the hunters, I'll have to tell them to take it easy around the cargo holds, thankfully not one of the civilians were killed, a few hurt though.'

"Brothers be wary when shooting at the Xeno ships, they may have civilians in them; I say aim for the engines." Felix called over the vox.

"Understood brother Felix." Came a reply.

"OK people you need to evacuate now!" he told the civilians, heeding his advice they started to go out the opening.

"Terminators squads 2 and 7, I need you to protect these people as they get to safety." Felix ordered.

"Sir Yes sir!" they replied as the 10 Terminators came to escort the civilians to safety.

**Fifteen minutes later**

As the last group of civilians where leaving the ship the Xenos decided that it was a good time to take off, they didn't seem to notice that Felix was a board the ship while this was happening "WHAT IN THE EMPERORS NAME!?" he said as they took off and enter FTL "Shit, shit , SHIT!" Felix yelled as he had returned to the cargo bay to sneak in and sabotage their engines but now that they were in the Web-Way he was being pulled out via the hole created earlier "Here we go!" he said as he was finally pulled out into the Web-Way never to be seen again.

**A.N. – This is my first fan-fiction.**

**Where do you think Felix will go? (Yes I'm planning a crossover with this).**

**It's been updated.**

**Much thanks to BIBOTOT for giving me advice on improvements to this.**

**Forgot something rather important: Games Workshop owns all but my OC's.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Happy New Years I suppose (I had mine in September).**


End file.
